


For Him

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Felix has work to do.
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'dent'

If nothing else, it was a task that needed doing. It'd take his mind off things, Felix realized as he looked at the pile of dented armor and damaged weapons that had been taken from the deceased soldiers and bandits they'd fought... That Dimitri had fought.

All the armor, all the weapons... They could come out okay. Not perfect, but good enough. Felix wasn't sure that Dimitri could even manage that. Dimitri didn't seem to want that and couldn't seem to understand that the rest of them did.

Felix looked to the pile. There was work to do.

For Dimitri.


End file.
